I don't think we're in Kansas anymore
by Kellan L
Summary: The tornado strikes and sets Dorothy down, not in the magical land of Oz, but in a much different place, Sunnydale, California. One thing's for sure, there are no singing Munchkins here.
1. Tornado

The wind howled louder. Outside, Dorothy could hear the trees groaning in protest. Toto leapt out of her arms and ran back up the stairs that led to the house above.  
  
"Toto," she screamed above the shrieking wind, but he wouldn't come back to her. She raced up the stairs after him, ignoring her aunt's pleas for her to stay. Toto was all she had left of her old life before she'd come to Kansas to live with her aunt and uncle and she wasn't willing to lose him too.   
  
Some of the windows had shattered from the force of the swirling winds outside. She heard it crunch under her feet but she was more worried about finding her little dog and getting to safety again. Her braids whipped her face as the winds forced their way inside the small room. She brushed them aside and called for her dog again. She heard a whimper coming from under the bed.   
  
"Toto?" she called softly as she slid onto her knees and looked under the bed. "There you are. You shouldn't have run away from me. Its not safe up here." She grabbed the small dog and pulled him out from under the bed and held him tight in her arms. "We'd better get back to Aunt Em."  
  
Still holding onto her dog, Dorothy turned and struggled back towards the room where the access to the storm cellar was. But before she could, the house shook and she fell, knocking her head against the door frame. Toto ran back under the bed and lay there whimpering louder. But Dorothy couldn't hear him. She couldn't hear anything at all. She didn't even notice the house lifting off the ground, as if a giant hand had grabbed it and was pushing it through the air. She was blissfully unconscious and unaware of everything.   
  
  
  
It was the lights flashing through the broken windows that woke her. Dorothy slowly sat up, rubbing the bump on her head.   
  
"Toto?" she called, and was answered by the little dog running out from under the bed and licking her hand. She picked him up and hugged him. "I should be very angry with you, but I can never stay mad at you."  
  
She struggled to her feet, keeping a good grip on Toto again and wandered over to the window. It was dark outside and the only light was from a sign that flashed on and off, advertising something called The Bronze. Everything looked so different and loud. She covered her ears to block out the unfamiliar music that was pouring out of that place. Looking around the room again, she realised she couldn't stay here. It was a mess and would take a miracle to clean it all up before Aunty Em saw it.   
  
Aunty Em.   
  
She ran to the room with the access to the storm cellar. She threw open the door to it, but there was nothing there. No storm cellar and no Aunty Em. Puzzled, she sat back down. Where was Aunty Em? Where was the storm cellar? But more importantly...where was she?   
  
She had no idea how longer she sat on the floor. It was the sound of the voices outside that broke her out of her thoughts and brought her back to the reality of her situation. Gathering Toto up in her arms, she stood and walked slowly out of the room and to whatever awaited her outside the door.   
  
Outside it was even louder and darker than she thought. People surrounded her, or at least, she thought they were people. There seemed to be something wrong with their faces.  
  
"Toto," she whispered. "I don't think we're in Kansas anymore."  
  
"Kansas?" the tall one with the blinding blond hair said in an accent she'd never heard before. "Of course this ain't bloody Kansas. Welcome to SunnyHell luv. You're just in time for dinner." 


	2. Snacks and pets

"Dinner does sound good," Dorothy said. She was still a bit wary of the strangers surrounding her, but her stomach was rumbling and the kitchen had been destroyed by the tornado. Whatever food there had been, was long gone now.   
  
"Very good," the blonde man chuckled. "Dru..."   
  
He turned around as if looking for someone.   
  
"Drucilla!"   
  
There was no reply.   
  
"Find her," he growled.  
  
A couple of the people with him broke away and ran off looking for the Drucilla he was calling. Dorothy was feeling more uneasy. She didn't like the looks they were giving her. She could see them more clearly now and there was something definately wrong with their faces. They looked scary. But so far, she was unharmed.   
  
'Maybe people were just different here,' she thought to herself. 'I shouldn't judge them on appearances. Aunty Em always says...'  
  
"Spike," called one of the men looking for Drucilla.   
  
"What?" he yelled.  
  
"Over here."  
  
Dorothy watched the tall blonde man walk away from the group and over to the house. The yell he let loose scared her more than the strangers surrounding her.  
  
"Get it off her," he bellowed.   
  
Suddenly, everyone ran over to the house and were trying to lift it up. Dorothy slowly made her way over and looked. Sticking out from under one side, were two legs. Her house had fallen on someone.  
  
"Oh no," she gasped.   
  
The tall blond man turned away from the house and grabbed her.   
  
"If she's..." he snarled.  
  
"I'm s-s-sorry," Dorothy stammered. "I didn't mean to land on her."  
  
Spike growled and let her go. He was more worried about Drucilla. She hadn't turned to dust so she would probably be alright. Well, as alright as Drucilla could get. Slowly, the house raised up enough for him to grab her legs and pull her free.   
  
She wasn't moving. Drucilla just lay there as if dead. But Spike knew she was already dead and had been so for many many years. Over a century even. He was more worried about the effect this would have on her already fragile mind.   
  
He knelt down beside her and gently stroked her cheek. "Dru?" he whispered. "Pet?"  
  
Dorothy watched. Surely she was dead. No-one could survive having a house fall on them. She felt terrible, but there was nothing she could say or do to make things any better. She had killed someone with her house.   
  
Dru opened her eyes.  
  
"Spike?" she said weakly.  
  
"My pet," Spike said softly, his voice full of love.   
  
Gently, he helped Drucilla up. He had to hold her tightly in his arms as she couldn't find her balance.   
  
"Spike..."   
  
"Yes my luv?" he replied.  
  
"There's someone here who doesn't belong," she said looking directly at Dorothy.  
  
"Yeah I know my pet," he said. "I thought you could use something to eat."  
  
'Eat?' Dorothy thought to herself. 'I don't know who these people are or where I am, but I just want to go home.'  
  
"What's your name child?" Dru whispered in her seductive voice as she carefully walked closer to Dorothy.  
  
"D-D-Dorothy Gale," she stammered. "And this is Toto."  
  
"Dorothy," Dru whispered, turning away as she remembered back into her past. "I once knew a girl called Dorothy. But she tasted icky. All bitter and sour. I bet you taste sweet and pure."  
  
She turned back to face Dorothy. Her face had changed, making the young girl scream. Dorothy took a step backwards, then turned, as if to run, but she was surrounded. The others had grouped around her again and were closing in.   
  
"Aunty Em," she screamed, but she was alone, in a strange place, with strange people. Her Aunt couldn't help her now.  
  
Drucilla grabbed her shoulder and pushed her head to the side.   
  
"You sure you don't want any Spike?" she asked.  
  
"She's all yours my pet," he replied, looking on like a proud parent.  
  
"Most people have a cat or a dog as a pet," came a voice from behind Spike. "Trust you to have a pet...hmm...what would you call her? Skank?"  
  
Spike growled and turned around to see who had the nerve to insult his Drucilla.  
  
"Slayer," he snarled. "I'll rip your heart out and feed it to her."  
  
"Come and get me."  
  
He snapped his fingers and the vampires that were surrounding Dorothy moved towards Buffy. She pulled a stake out from her jacket and looked around, mapping the coming battle out in her head. She was outnumbered, but that had never stopped her before.   
  
A small male vampire attacked first, slamming his fist into her face. She shrugged it off, ducking his next blow as she thrust her stake into his heart. She had no time to watch the look of shock come over his face as he turned to dust as the next vampire was making her move. She was bigger than Buffy, but not as quick and strong. Buffy staked her and had moved on before she'd struck one blow. The next two were much bigger and a lot stronger than she was. But they were new vampires. She kicked one in the chest and was about to punch the other one when Drucilla spoke up.  
  
"One more move and the little girl will die."  
  
Buffy stopped and looked over at Dru and the girl she held.   
  
"Oh you must be joking," she said. "Gingham? And look at that hair. Do you really want to eat someone dressed like a 1940's postcard?"  
  
She laughed as she walked closer. Unable to resist a quick kill, she stabbed the nearest vampire in the heart with her stake.  
  
"I wasn't joking," Dru said, squeezing Dorothy's arm tighter, making her shriek loudly.  
  
"Its late," Buffy said. "I'm tired and I just want to get home to bed. After all, I have a test tomorrow. Do we really have to do this now? Let her go before I really get mad."  
  
"Spike promised me a snack," Dru pouted. "And she is snack sized."  
  
She drew back her lips and was about to bite Dorothy when Buffy suddenly grabbed Spike and held her stake to his heart.  
  
"Careful with that," he yelped.   
  
"Tell her to let the girl go," Buffy said, pushing the stake harder against his chest.  
  
"Drucilla," he said. "Let the little one go pet."  
  
Dru hissed at Buffy as she pushed Dorothy at her. Buffy released Spike and caught her before she fell. But she was too late to grab Spike again. He'd vanished into the night, along with Dru and the rest of the vampires.  
  
"Just great," Buffy sighed.   
  
"Thank you for saving me," Dorothy said as she straightened her dress.  
  
"All in a night's work," replied Buffy. "No go on home. You shouldn't be walking the streets at night. They're not safe."  
  
She turned to leave but stopped when she heard the sobs of the other girl. Rolling her eyes, she made her way back to where she'd left her.  
  
"Ok. They've gone now," she said. "No need to cry. Just go on home."  
  
Dorothy wiped her eyes and tried to stop sobbing, but she couldn't.  
  
"I c-c-can't g-g-go h-h-home," she sobbed. "I d-d-don't know w-w-where h-h-home is."  
  
'Oh great' Buffy thought to herself. 'Just what I need the night before that test.'  
  
She couldn't just leave her standing there. She took Dorothy's arm and gently lead her away from there.  
  
"You can come home with me," she said. "And in the morning, Giles can work this out."  
  
Dorothy smiled as she followed Buffy. Toto ran beside them.  
  
"Giles," she said. "He is your father?"  
  
"Father?" Buffy laughed. "Not even. He is my...friend. He just knows a lot of stuff. My name is Buffy, and you are?"  
  
"Dorothy," she replied. "Dorothy Gale."  
  
"Well Dorothy Gale, lets get you home and then tomorrow, we'll see if we can sort this all out." 


	3. Gangs on PCP?

Buffy curled up on her bed and looked down at Dorothy who was nervously looking around the room.  
  
"So what's your deal anyway?" she asked.  
  
"My deal?" Dorothy repeated, unsure what Buffy was asking her.  
  
"Your story. Where you are from , how you got here, who you are...and so on."  
  
"Oh," Dorothy said. "Well I'm Dorothy Gale and I'm from Kansas...and I just want to go home."  
  
"Kansas," Buffy perked up. "That's easy then. In the morning we'll go to the bus depot and buy you a ticket home. Problem solved."  
  
"Bus depot?"  
  
Buffy stared at the girl. Didn't she know what a bus was? She thought for a moment. Dorothy had been wearing strange clothes, rather old fashioned. Gingham? No-one wore gingham anymore. And she had freaked out when she had seen the cars on the walk back to Buffy's house. Not to mention she didn't know how to work the taps in the bathroom.   
  
"What year is it?" Buffy had to ask.  
  
"Why its 1939 of course," Dorothy replied.  
  
"Oh dear, we do have a problem."  
  
"Problem? Why do we have a problem?" Dorothy asked as she cuddled Toto closer.  
  
"Cos its 1998," Buffy said softly.  
  
  
  
"Spike," Dru moaned. "My head hurts."  
  
Spike crawled up onto the bed and lay down behind her. Gently, he rubbed her forehead.   
  
"Better luv?" he asked softly.  
  
"Mmm much."  
  
He moved around and held her. "My poor pet. You're just lucky that the house didn't have any loose planks or I'd have lost you."  
  
"Bad house," Dru pouted. "And bad little girl. I so wanted to eat her but the mean slayer took her off me."  
  
"Never mind, daddy will get you another little girl," he said as he leaned in and bit her pouty lip.  
  
"But I want that little girl," Dru moaned softly. "Get her for me Spike. Please?"  
  
Spike thought for a minute. If she was with the slayer, he'd have a hard time getting to her, but Drucilla's hands roaming over his chest soon put a stop to any doubts he was having.  
  
"Anything my baby wants, she's gonna get."  
  
  
  
Dorothy felt strange and quite indecent in the clothes she'd borrowed from Buffy. She had to admit though, they were nice and she did look good in them, but still, she longed for the dress that Buffy had declared heinous, whatever that meant.   
  
"Ready?" Buffy asked.  
  
Dorothy walked out of the bathroom and nodded.  
  
"Oh you look so much better."  
  
"I feel...weird," Dorothy said as she smoothed down the tiny top she was wearing. "You don't have anything more...decent?"  
  
"Decent?" Buffy laughed. "That's my favourite shirt you're wearing and its gotten me lots of compliments, thank you."  
  
"Oh I didn't mean to offend you..."  
  
"I'm not offended," Buffy interrupted. "It must be strange for you. But we'll so see Giles and he'll know what to do."  
  
Dorothy smiled. Everything was strange, but she was glad she'd met someone who could help her get back home to Aunt Em and Uncle Henry.  
  
"We should go before mom wakes up," Buffy said as she gathered up her bag. "I don't think she would buy any story I could make up."  
  
"Buy stories?" Dorothy asked. The way Buffy spoke confused her.  
  
"Never mind," Buffy smiled. "Lets just get out of here."  
  
Dorothy grabbed Toto and followed Buffy out of the room. In the daylight, she could see just how different things were here compared to her own home, and time. She was still having trouble realising she had come almost 60 years into the future. Things had changed a lot.   
  
The walk through town showed just how different things really were. Dorothy was still a little scared of all the cars and trucks that sped by, but Buffy had explained that if they kept on the sidewalk, they'd be safe, in theory anyway. She'd never been anywhere as big or as exciting as Sunnydale before. Last night, Buffy had told her all about it and a bit about the people who had attacked her, although, not that much now she came to think about it. Gangs on PCP sounded a bit silly to her. And what was PCP anyway? Maybe this Giles she was going to see would have answers for her...and a way to go home.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Sorry for delay and shortness of update. Had surgery on my left arm which makes typing a rather painful thing to do right now.   
  
I have set this in season two of Buffy which, with a bit of research, should be set in 1998, so please don't yell at me if you disagree. I got it from the year of the gravestone in Nightmares (season one) and I just added a year. I am going with the movie version of TWoO (1939) and having Dorothy come from that year since all the research I did trying to place the year it is set in failed. The age of Dorothy can be anywhere from 10 - 16 from everything I have seen and read on various sites, so I am writing this with her being 16, similiar in age with Buffy and co.  
  
And thanks for the feedback. On that subject...to EM : I'm not writing this from anyone's POV so I don't see how you thought it was coming from Dorothy's. I find writing first person narratives quite hard to do, so rarely attempt them. Sure I have characters thinking to themselves a fair bit, so maybe thats where I confused you?   
  
Anyway, my arm needs a rest before I attempt updating something else. Tooodles. 


End file.
